Offertory
by ShivaVixen
Summary: A collection of gift!fics and random ideas, featuring Sam, Dean, Castiel, Jimmy, Impala, Bobby and the rest, but no slash (save as a joke!) Suggestions always welcomed. First Up: Castiel helps the boys on a hunt, and ends up taking care of a de-aged Sam, with Jimmy's help.


Collection of Gift!Fics … Featuring Sam, Dean and Castiel, some Jimmy, Bobby, Impala, and Rufus; No Slash (save as a joke). I haven't watched much of Supernatural, though; I'm just taking a few ideas given to me as if they were prompts and writing with the bare minimum of knowledge I have.

This is somewhere around season 4 or 5, I think. (I don't really know!)

Prompt: At some point in the early days of their aquaintance, I want Castiel to deal with a child Sam, with Jimmy giving advice.

 **Angel and Child I**

Castiel stared down at the abomination. This was not supposed to happen. All he had to do was protect the Righteous Man, and make sure the abomination didn't kill him.

The Righteous Man didn't care for that bit. Had ordered Castiel to help his brother track down a pagan creature while he stopped its summoner. Unfortunately, the entire town was part of a Labyrinth that he couldn't fly out of once he'd entered, and it was rather annoying.

Now Castiel had a crying child in front of him.

 _Father, what do I do?_

There was the trace of demonic energy from the blood the abomination had ingested as a baby, but this child wasn't a hunter, was scared and crying for his brother, the Righteous Man to come and help him.

"Dean's not here." Castiel said, making the little boy raise the weapon in self defense.

"What did you do to him?" The boy demanded.

"Nothing, I'm here to protect him." What was the abomination's name? "Sam, I promise, your brother is alright."

"Who are you?" Sam demands.

"My name is Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"An Angel?" Sam's eyes widen, and Castiel is uncomfortable with the sudden look of trust the child gives him. "You're Dean's Guardian Angel?"

"Yes." Guardians were protectors, though it wasn't exact, guardian Angels only stayed until the child reached an age where their guidance wasn't needed.

Sam completely drops his guard, grabbing Castiel's hand, and Castiel braces himself for the rush of foulness he remembers from their first meeting. There's nothing but Innocence and Trust, and that makes him feel off-balance for an entirely different reason.

How could something so good ever be an abomination?

"Do I have a Guardian Angel?" Sam asks, and Castiel blinks.

The demon blood as a baby would have destroyed any connection Sam would have had to the Angel assigned to him.

"No."

"Oh. I guess that's 'cause I have Dean, right?" Sam says, and Castiel finds himself utterly baffled.

 _'Say yes!'_ Jimmy suddenly shouts, the man's been quiet, and it startles Castiel to hear him. _'Castiel, please, he's a child, listen to me!'_

"Yes." Castiel obeys, and Sam beams.

"Dean's the best Big Brother ever. I'm glad you're looking after him." Sam says, and Castiel is more than a little confused. The child is so innocent, honest and good. "He needs it; I'm too small to help." Sam adds, and Castiel reaches for Jimmy's consciousness, feeling an odd sense of relief from the other as he does so.

 _'We need to find Dean.'_ Jimmy says, and he's already panicking over the fact that Sam is holding a weapon. Castiel takes it, feeling odd as Sam just surrenders it, trusting him.

Castiel isn't sure he likes it. "Sam, what do you remember?"

"Um ... Dean tucking me in after Dad gave me a .45 when I told him there was a monster in the closet." Sam's answer gives Jimmy a fit.

 _'What sort of answer is that?_ ' Jimmy demands, and Castiel chooses not to answer in favor of walking to the rendezvous.

"But, these aren't the clothes I was wearing." Sam adds, pointing to the clothes that shrunk with him, still holding Castiel's hand. "What's going on?"

"Sam, you're a grown-up hunter, you were turned into a child by a Pagan beast, and your brother is fighting its summoner." Castiel explains, and feels Jimmy's annoyance. "We need to get you to your brother."

"Ok." Sam says, and Castiel isn't sure what to think of this. "So, you're an angel, what's heaven like? Do we all have wings?"

"It's home, and no, only Angels have wings."

"Is flying fun?"

"It is an expedient way to travel."

"Can't you fly us to Dean?"

"We're in a place I can't fly; there are wards that restrict my movement."

"Oh. So how can I see you?"

"I'm currently occupying a human Jimmy Novak as a vessel to be able to physically help you." Sam suddenly stopped moving, and Castiel blinked as he pulled away.

"Bad things possess people!" Sam looked panicked at that.

 _'He's not going to understand you, let me speak to him!'_ Jimmy felt equally worried. _'Please, Castiel.'_

"Would you like to speak with Jimmy Novak?" Castiel offers.

Sam nods hesitantly.

Castiel gives Jimmy back control, and the human falls, not quite prepared for it.

"Mr. Novak?" Sam asks, hesitant as Jimmy regains control.

"Call me Jimmy, Sam." Jimmy smiles, and Castiel watches this in confusion. "You doing alright?"

"No, I want Dean." Sam says, as if Dean will have all the answers. Jimmy smiles.

"Yeah, I bet, he watches out for you real well."

"Why's Castiel possessing you?" Sam asks. "Daddy can make him stop, I think, if you want."

"I made a deal with him. He'd help me with my family, and I'd help him protect your brother and you. He's really an Angel, Sam, I promise." Jimmy reassures the young boy. "Dean can vouch for him once we find him."

"He's really Dean's Guardian Angel?"

"Yes. He was meant to help your brother." Jimmy assures him. "He's not very good with talking to children, though." Jimmy smiles, before it falters. "He needs to take back control, this isn't a safe place."

"Okay." Sam accepts that, watching as Jimmy's easy going smile changes into Castiel's blank mask. "Sorry, Mr. Castiel. Daddy said there's nothing good that can take another person's body from them."

"I didn't take it, I asked permission." Castiel leads the way to their rendezvous ... except when they turn down the street; they end up in a residential area. "This is not right." Sam is pressed against his leg, holding onto his coat.

"Labyrinths are really complicated Mazes, right?"

"We've gone further in." Castiel realizes, and attempts to lead them out. This goes on for a while until Jimmy points out that Sam is tiring, and needs to rest.

Castiel would prefer finding Dean, but reluctantly agrees. Jimmy is oddly vocal and focused now, Sam's current state is having an odd effect on his vessel, and Castiel doesn't know if that's a good thing or not.


End file.
